Tigris
, or fully known as , was a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Gaia. Tigris is one of the kaiju that fought Zogu. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I Long ago two monsters, Tigris and Mizunoeno Dragon ruled the Earth, which the dragon controlled the water and the tiger took the land and slumbered underground. Many years later, a member of GUARD launched a nuclear bomb underground but it hit something, awakening Tigris who soon emerged from the ground. It was soon clear that he was badly damaged as he was spewing stomach fluids. Despite this, Gamu still transformed into Ultraman Gaia and attempted to fight Tigris. However, he couldn't bring himself to fight the dying monster and decides to destroy the base. GUARD, however, kept launching missiles on Tigris, much to the horror and pleads of the people who watched. Tigris eventually succumbed to his injuries and die, in which Hiroya tells Gaia to take the monsters into space so that he may rest in peace. Generation II Months later, the monster Blitz Blots attacked the Earth and out of the ground came a second Tigris, reborn from the first and he fought the invader with the help of XIG fighters. Blitz Bots managed to overwhelm Tigris which then Ultraman Gaia came to fight the alien. After Blitz Bots was defeated, Tigris, who was injured greatly in the fighting, died, just like his predecessor, with his death being honored by XIG members later on. Generation III Later on, the Dobishi assaulted earth and a third Tigris rose again, reborn and ready to fight the alien insects along with other monsters. But with the attacks a Kaiser Dobishi came down to fight Tigris. Sadly like the many Tigris before him, the insect unleashed thousands of Sobishi's on him. In agony, he falls over the side dead, like Geel III. Trivia *Tigris III is one of the members of the anti-Zogu monster army along with Zonnel II, Gomenos II, Geel III, Syazac, and Mizunoeno Dragon. *Tigris is one of two monsters to debut in Ultraman Gaia to be based on the tiger and other big cats. The other is Izac. *Tigris was based on the White Tiger of the Four Symbols, The other monsters in the series based on these creatures are Syazac (the Vermillion Bird), Zonnel (the Black Tortoise), and Mizunoeno Dragon (the Azure Dragon). *The word "Tigris" is Greek for Tiger. Data - Generation II= Tigris II :;Stats *Length: 88 m *Weight: 100,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Whip Tail: Tigris can use his tail as a whip. *Burrowing: Tigris can burrow at moderate speeds. *Bite: Tigris can bite its enemy for melee attacks. Tigris II Burrowing.jpg|Burrowing - Generation III= Tigris III :;Stats *Length: 92 m *Weight: 118, 000 t *Origin: Yamanashi Prefecture Yamanaka :;Powers and Weapons *Whip Tail: Tigris can use his tail as a whip. *Burrowing: Tigris can burrow at moderate speeds. *Energy Blast: Tigris can fire a reddish energy ball from its mouth. *Energy Transfer: Tigris can give half his power to the Ultra's. }} Gallery Gaia vs Tigris.png TIGRIS II.jpg Tiggers I.png|Tigris bleeding Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Allies